


Until Morning

by firefly124



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't how the spell was meant to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to an Anon who prompted this on Tumblr. I didn't quite manage it as a drabble, but it's roughly a drabble and a half.

This wasn't how the spell was meant to work. At first Willow was afraid that instead of doubling Kennedy's strength, she'd pulled a Toth and separated her strengths and weaknesses.

The rancyx demon never knew what hit it, so obviously both Kennedys were Slayer strong.

They were also both into the serious post-Slayage celebrating, and really, there was no reason to end the spell just yet. Not when she could be kissing one Kennedy as another teased a nipple with teeth and tongue. Not when each could take a turn dragging Willow to the edge of sanity and back as the other held and soothed her. Not when she could show Kennedy just how beautiful she was when she came apart under Willow's touch from all kinds of angles that no mirror could capture. Not when she could fall asleep bookended by Kenedys that wanted only to hold and caress her.

Morning would arrive entirely too soon. Time enough to undo the spell then.


End file.
